


Enveloped

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare soft and gentle moment.<br/>(Warning: Anal sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enveloped




End file.
